


Pancakes, Coffee and a Vint

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Bull tries to communicate his feelings over pancakes and coffee.





	Pancakes, Coffee and a Vint

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Adoribull Fanzine. :) 
> 
> I also run a Facebook Page featuring the latest Tweets / News about Dragon Age from Bioware writers and developers. Follow / like at www.facebook.com/AdoribullAddicts! xoxo

It was a quiet Sunday morning, and Bull’s place was immaculate - if still a bit austere. The wooden floors had been freshly varnished, and the sharp scent of chemicals still lingered slightly in the air. Bull had aired his apartment out as best as he could, and lighted some scented candles before Dorian dropped by for the weekend.

Dorian loved the smell of sandalwood.

His new home pleased him. The high ceilings and double doors at every entrances meant he did not have to worry about bumping into things with his horns. Through the tall, Orlesian styled windows, Bull also had an uninterrupted view of the Redcliffe castle and the gardens that surrounded it. Bull loved to sit at the small table by the window, watching the sunset as Dorian read the newspapers.

And then there was the issue of furniture. They had to be custom-made, of course, and it came at no small expense even with Bull’s excellent negotiation skills. The end product was more than satisfactory: Bull and Dorian had the bed, tables and couch tested all night (and in different positions). Dorian had flopped back into bed hours later, legs like jelly, and declared that the test was a success and proceeded to snore loudly into a pillow. Bull had tucked him into bed, brushed a kiss on his forehead and laid down to sleep. By morning, Dorian had somehow migrated onto Bull’s chest, curled up like a huge, contented cat.

After a quick, brisk shower, Bull decided that it was the perfect morning for pancakes and eggs. He was almost done whisking up a fluffy omelette when he heard Dorian stirring in the bedroom, muttering under his breath and rummaging through Bull’s cupboard, probably looking for something to wear. He must have found what he was looking for because he made his way towards the kitchen moments later, his hair rumpled and eyes still half shut, shuffling across the floor in Bull’s pyjama pants, knotted several times at the waist. 

Bull had to smile. The pants were so big on Dorian that the hem dragged across the floor like a wedding train.

“Coffee’s already brewing in the pot.”

“Mmmrrrr,” was the response, as the Vint ambled towards the counter with a coffee cup dangling precariously from his fingers. 

Bull watched him as he revived a little over the first cup of coffee. Dorian had been staying over a lot - this despite owning one of the most expensive and luxurious apartments in Ferelden. Bull had been there a couple of times, but Dorian seemed to want to stay out of it as much as he could. Halward had apparently paid for the entire three-storey apartment in cash. Given the price that these houses were going for these days, Bull knew it must have cost a pretty penny. Bull also knew that was also the reason why Dorian never really felt at home there.

“Pancakes! That smells  _ so _ good,” were the next words. Dorian had a smile on his face now as he filled up his second cup of coffee. He made his way towards the counter where Bull was plating their breakfast and slid into a chair.

Then they ate, and Bull let the Vint chatter on about the things he had to do for the day. 

“Fresh clothes’ back at my apartment,” Dorian was saying, as he steadily made his way through his stack of pancakes and eggs. He liked both heavily doused in maple syrup, and the golden liquid dripped lazily off his fork as he spoke. “I’m gonna pop in the shower and then head back home to change. I’ve got a meeting with Felix at 10 a.m. and I  _ know _ he’s going to be very, very annoyed if I keep him waiting  _ again _ .”

There was something in the way Dorian looked that morning, Bull supposed. That sparkle in his eye as he laughed, the way his hair had a hint of gold as the morning sun touched his face and the way he paused mid-speech to lick the syrup dripping down his palm.  He looked happy, satiated, and Bull could not help but feel a sudden pang in his chest every time he thought about Dorian walking out the door.

“You should put some of your stuff here. It’ll be a lot easier don’t you think? You don’t have to shuffle back and forth to get your things that way,” Bull offered, as he carefully sipped his own cup of coffee. It was a little cold, and he had forgotten to put in some of his milk and sugar that he usually liked. 

Dorian went silent as he carefully studied Bull.

“What, do I look like I have grown horns on my head?” Bull said, chuckling as the Vint rolled his eyes. The joke  _ was _ getting old.

“Are you asking me to stay?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah. We’ve been dating for months. There isn’t anyone else in my life right now, at least on  _ my _ end. And I’m quite sure that goes the same for you.” There was a short pause.

“Also, you  _ do _ know that I love you, don’t you, Dorian? So yes, I’d like you to move in and stay. For as long as you like.”

Bull could see Dorian thinking hard, but he did not mind the quiet as he patiently sipped at his drink while he waited for a response.

“If that’s the case, I’d like to pay you rent during my stay, please?” Dorian said. It did not surprise Bull. Not really. Dorian hated owing anyone anything - not even Bull. “That… that came out wrong. I meant, I really would like to contribute to this - building our lives together thing.” 

“You’re  _ really _ new at this relationship thing, aren’t you? I can tell,” Bull said with a chuckle.

“Oh, piss off. You’re no different,” Dorian countered, with a laugh. “Also…” he began to say, “I… don’t dislike you either.”

“That’s the best you’ve got, Vint?” Bull teased and laughed again when Dorian bounced off his chair indignantly, dropped his pants and stormed off buck naked towards the bathroom. It was probably the best ass in Thedas, and Dorian knew it. Bull looked on with growing interest. 

“Hey, there’s no hurrying confessions, is there? And besides, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. We’ve got time,” Dorian said, with a glint in his eye. He put an extra sashay in his walk, and struck a pose by the doorway - hand on hip, chin tilted slightly as he cast a coy look over his shoulder. “You coming? I’m sure there’s plenty enough room in the shower for the both of us.”

And so there was, and it was the best shower they both have ever had. 

 


End file.
